Warriors of LeafClan - Book One: Dewdrops in the Leaves
by YoshimiTheCat
Summary: It is a perfect day in StarClan until a prophecy arrives, saying there is danger. But three cats can save them. Water, Ice, and Wind. A young cat called Dewkit is ready to become an apprentice, but soon realizes, her life is ruined.


_**Warriors of LeafClan – Book One: Dewdrops in the Leaves**_ By YoshimiTheCat Note: This is set generations after all of the Warriors Books.

ALLEIGANCES

 **LeafClan**

LEADER – Stormstar – Black she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY – Ripplestream – Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT – Sailclaw – Golden tom with green eyes

WARRIORS – Raventail – Black and white tom

Whitefoot – Ginger and white tom with bright green eyes

Flowerfur – Orange-red tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Treetail – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cloudclaw – Huge fluffy white tom

Swiftwind – Tabby tom, the fastest cat in LeafClan

Greyfeather – Small grey tom with tiny ears

Voltspark – Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tabbytail – Tabby tom with a long tail

Bluewing – Blue-grey she-cat

Creampelt – Creamy coloured tom

APPRENTICES – Icepaw – White she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepaw – Tabby tom with blue eyes

QUEENS - Icicledrop – White she-cat with ice-blue eyes, the oldest queen

Silverwing – Pale silver-grey she-cat, nursing Raventail's kits. (Dewkit – Black she-cat with blue eyes, and Breezekit – Black and white tom with blue eyes)

Nightstorm – Black she-cat with a dash of white on her chest, expecting Cloudclaw's kits.

ELDERS – Rustpelt – Siamese tom, the oldest cat in LeafClan

Palepelt – She-cat, with a pale grey coat

Yellowtail – Ginger she-cat

Sleektail – Black she-cat

 **AshClan**

LEADER – Jaggedstar – Tortoiseshell tom with a white chest

DEPUTY – Fernclaw – Brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT – Washfall – Grey she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS – Mistdash – Grey tabby she-cat

Redfur – White tom with a red spotted pelt

Rockfall – Grey tom with amber eyes

Goldenpetal – Ginger she-cat

Snowflower – She-cat, white with green eyes

Dirtpelt – Light brown tom

Talltail – Tom, with a tabby pelt and a long tail

APPRENTICES – Roundpaw – Small ginger tom

Yarrowpaw – Black and white she-cat

Metalpaw – Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Burnpaw – Black-spotted ginger tom with green eyes

QUEENS: Poppyrise – Tortoiseshell she-cat, nursing Fernclaw's kits. (Vastkit – A white she-kit,

Rainkit – a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Firekit, a ginger tom with blue eyes)

ELDERS – Whitecloud – White she-cat with green eyes

Spikeclaw – Bengal tom with green eyes

 **MysticalClan**

LEADER – Sunstar – Fluffy ginger she-cat with a white chest

DEPUTY – Willowriver – Grey tom

MEDICINE CAT – Twistedjaw – Black she-cat with a twisted jaw

WARRIORS – Sleekstripe – Grey, black striped tom

Lightdash – Ginger and white she-cat

Greypelt – Blue-grey tom with green eyes

Fireclaw – Ginger tom with dark flecks

Brighteyes – Pale-ginger she-cat with white patterns

APPRENTICES – Minnowpaw – Tabby she-kit

Mallowpaw – She-kit, identical to Minnowpaw

ELDERS – Flamefall – Orange tom

Hawkswoop – Brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes

 **LavaClan:**

LEADER – Flarestar – Red tom with emerald eyes

DEPUTY – Stonetail – Grey tom

MEDICINE CAT – Blackleaf – Black she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS – Houndtooth – Black tom with a white chest

Greentail – Tailless pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Plantclaw – Grey tom with amber eyes and unusually long claws

Orangestripe – Ginger-striped she-cat with amber eyes

Birchtail – Cream tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES – Amberpaw – Brown tabby she-cat

Darkpaw – Black and white tom

Copperpaw – Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

QUEENS – Emberfur – Grey she-cat, nursing Plantclaw's kits (Gingerkit – Pale ginger tom with blue eyes, and Pouncekit, a grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes)

ELDERS – Barktail – Long-haired brown tom

Smokecloud – Grey and white she-cat with green eyes.

Creamfoot – Creamy tom with amber eyes

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Oceanfur – Rogue blue-grey she-cat

Slick – Black she-cat, Kittypet

Tire – Sleek black and grey tom, a Loner

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _This tale is not for the faint-hearted, because this story is FAR from cheerful. This story includes: Blood, Death, and Despair. If you can take on the challenge to read this, you may, but YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Don't blame me If you are horrified out of your skin. Just, close the book and chuck it away!_ **LINK TO YOUTUBE WARRIORS OF LEAFCLAN/My Channel:** playlist?list=PLCn2xOCXdWfPxbIjYVJ_P-GtOWCrC8HD0

 _Thanks to my friend: xXStarCatXx, for encouraging me to do this. Her Channel:_ channel/UC4BNlt8F6LWra9l3YszHzyQ/featured

Enjoy!

Prologue: 

Up in stellar StarClan, the four first leaders of LeafClan, AshClan, MysticalClan, and LavaClan gathered around, grooming each other, as they were summoned by another cat. A black she-cat faded into the place where the four stood and walked to them. "Why were we summoned?" Mysticaltail asked, "We are the eldest of our four Clans. What's going on Dawnstar?" Dawnstar said nothing, but a pool of water appeared by the feet of the five. "Well, you four, a new prophecy has arrived." Dawnstar answered at last. Lavafur looked at Dawnstar, her red pelt shaking. "But why us? Surely some other cat could tell the prophecy!" "That's true," Ashpelt agreed. Dawnstar ignored both of them and looked down into the water. "Now, look into the pool. You will find the prophecy there, and I want you to foretell it," she mewed. "Well, we'd better start looking for a prophecy then," said Ashpelt, his head bowed down to see the water. Lavafur looked in too, then Leafclaw, and Mysticaltail looked in lastly. Nobody said they could find it untill Mysticaltail went blank. "AAHHH," she screamed, "I see it!" She looked at Dawnstar, with eyes which were clouded with worry. She announced: "The lake will run red, with innocent blood, but there are three who can save us! Water, Ice and Wind. Powers better than many… The Clans will struggle." All five cats looked more tense than ever. "But who are these three cats?" asked Lavafur. "I don't know," Mysticaltail replied, her fur standing on end in distress. "So they have powers?" Leafclaw questioned. "Yes!" "And what… the Clans will struggle? This is terrible!" Ashpelt meowed. Mysticaltail nodded. The pool then vanished in a flash and Dawnstar spoke: "Thank you for your time. Farewell." She then rushed off and disappeared.

Meanwhile, in LeafClan, two six-moon year old kits were trying to get their mother's tongue off of their pelts. "Stop mummy! We're tidy enough to go to our apprentice ceremony!" Icekit wailed. "No you're not, you're not even old enough!" Icicledrop protested. "Yes we are! We're six moons!" Littlekit mewed. "Ah, you'll always be my precious kits!" Icicledrop replied, and turned to Silverwing, who was expecting Raventail's kits, "it has to happen one day." "Well, they do look young," she meowed back. "We're not young!" Littlekit shouted in a squeaky voice. "You _are_ the youngest cat in the Clan," Icekit teased. "But I'll be an apprentice!" Littlekit purred. He jumped for joy, almost touching the thick leaves on the nursery ceiling. "Can we go out now?" Icekit asked, looking at her mother. "Alright, but you have a little more time, so just play, and don't get dirty!" she answered. The two kits rushed outside of the den like a bundle of berries rolling down a steep hill. Once they had tasted the fresh air around them, Raventail rushed past. "Was that just Raventail?" asked Littlekit. "I think so," Icekit answered. Littlekit came to Icekit's surprise and pounced on her. He purred. "I'll be the best hunter and the best fighter StarClan has ever seen!" he mewed. "I'll be the second best then!" Icekit shouted and shook her brother off of her. Sailclaw, the Clan's golden medicine cat came by. "I remember when I first became an apprentice!" he purred, "I can't believe you're becoming some! That's amazing. I'll go and wake up Stormstar and Ripplestream." "Thanks Sailclaw!" both cats called at the same time. The tom walked off, and entered the Warriors' den to wake up the Clan deputy. A few moments later, Ripplestream came to them and said in a calming voice, "It's time!" Both kits squealed in excitement, as the deputy hopped up onto the MossRock beside Stormstar. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the MossRock for a Clan Meeting!" Stormstar yelled across the Clan. Cats of all age gathered around, as Stormstar began to speak again. "Today, two young kits are ready to become apprentices." Littlekit felt so much excitement in his veins, he thought he would explode. "Littlekit, Icekit, step forward!" They both did as their Clan leader told, and they looked up. "Do you wish to uphold the Warrior Code and protect the Clan with your life?" Stormstar continued. "I do," Icekit said. "I do!" Littlekit squealed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice names. Icekit, you shall be known as…" Before Stormstar could finish, Raventail yowled, "Silverwing's kits are coming!" "Agh, I'll be with you later, you two! Come on Ripplestream! Our daughter… Sailclaw, you come too!" Stormstar howled, running into the Nursery, with her mate behind her. Sailclaw ran after her, herbs dangling in his mouth. "No!" Icekit cried, "Our ceremony!" Littlepaw wailed too but said nothing. Flowerfur gasped, and then Mosspelt did, and soon every cat there felt sympathy for them. "THOSE KITS WILL PAY!" Icekit growled, unsheathing her claws. Littlekit let his claws slide out too. They were clueless of what to do next.

Chapter One:

"I bet you can't catch me, Dewkit!" Breezekit mewed. He leapt to a spot to hide in the Nursery. "Silverwing, can we go outside?" begged Dewkit, her blue eyes round with excitement. Silverwing looked at her daughter, thinking about her answer. "Only if Breezekit wants to," the young warrior spoke. Dewkit's heart raced. _Why would he not want to!_ She thought. She rushed to where her brother was hiding, and leapt on him. "Breezekit, wanna go outside?" Dewkit croaked, her fur sleek in the sunlight. Breezekit's looked almost pale, and his black marks were shining so bright. "YES!" Breezekit immediately answered. Both kits tumbled over to the Nursery's thorny exit, leaving Silverwing alone. "Now can you catch me?" Breezekit asked, as his fur blew in the wind. Dewkit replied, "Of course!" and pounced onto her Littermate. They rolled around, play- fighting, and hit Icepaw as she walked by. "Sorry!" Dewkit mewled. Breezekit also apologised, but Icepaw spat and walked off. Stormstar awoke and got out from her den to see the two kits frightened. "I know they're mad at you," she spoke coolly. The kits looked confused. "Why?" Breezekit questioned, "We haven't done anything!" Stormstar nodded. "On their apprentice ceremony day, I was about to give out their names and you started to _be born_." Stormstar explained. _How terrible! On their ceremony! That's awful!_ Thought Dewkit. "It wasn't your fault," Stormstar continued, "it wasn't your mother's fault either." Dewkit completely understood. The strong wind blew leaves everywhere in the Clearing. "Why don't you go to the Elders'? They love kits and they tell you stories," Stormstar suggested. _Stories? That's cool! I want to go!_ Dewkit said silently. Dewkit and Breezekit nodded and left to go to the Elders' tree. It was tall, and the wood was rough. The tree was leafless and had branches growing all around it. The two kits crept inside quietly and saw a brown and siamese tom on the moss. He looked so frail compared to the others. There was a pale grey cat, a ginger one, and a black one, all sitting comfortably on their bedding. In front of them was fresh-kill laying there, half-eaten. "Hello!" Breezekit greeted. "Ah, you must be Raventail's kits! Have you come here for a story?" Yellowtail asked. "Yes, and yes!" Dewkit purred, licking her lips curiously. "Let Rustpelt tell it, he's on his last legs," Palepelt meowed. The siamese tom sat up, and looked at the two kits. "Ah, Clan History?" he mewed. _Yes!_ Thought Dewkit and she nodded respectfully. The tom started the story, "The Ancient Clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan had a nonstop war. A Kittypet joined ThunderClan, as fire, and soon, became their Leader. He led the four Clans to a new home because their other one was destroyed. That was known as The Great Journey. Moons later, The Dark Forest Cats attacked, and StarClan helped fight them off. The Kittypet, Firestar, died of battle wounds and a flaming tree fell on him. Generations after, a cough, even worse than Greencough hacked in. This was known as Bloodcough. The Clans sent away the healthiest cats to find a new home, these were: Leafclaw of ThunderClan and LeafClan, Ashpelt of ShadowClan and AshClan, Mysticaltail of WindClan and MysticalClan, and Lavafur of RiverClan and LavaClan. That is how our Clans came to be." The two kits looked amazed. _Wow!_ Dewkit thought. "Well done, Rustpelt, I can barely remember that myself," Palepelt purred. "Now you know our Clan's History," exclaimed Sleektail. Breezekit leapt for joy, and Dewkit thought about everything she had learnt. "I didn't know the Clan had so much History!" Breezekit mewed, as his tail twitched. They left the Elders' Tree and went back to the Nursery where their mother awaited.

Chapter Two:

Awaking, Dewkit could feel the weight of her brother lying on top of her, making her spine squashed. She tried to move him off her, but he woke up straight away. "Hey!" he mewed. "Sorry, you're just squashing me!" Dewkit rasped. Her mother arose and blinked sleepily. "Ah, my beautiful kits! Do you want to go outside? I'm fine with that," Silverwing purred. "Of course! Goodbye!" Dewkit spoke back, rushing outside. "Yes! Goodbye, Silverwing!" Breezekit called, escaping from the Nursery. Outside, there were cats grooming each other in the clearing, and Stormstar was sunbathing on the MossRock. In the faraway distance, Breezekit spotted a tall tree. "Look!" he shouted. "How did we not notice?" Dewkit muttered, looking at the tall, twisty tree. They both looked at it, amazed. "I'll be the first one to climb it! See ya!" Breezekit mewed, rushing off. Icepaw and Littlepaw were sat by the tree, sharing tongues. "What do you think you're doing?" Icepaw hissed, when they got there. The tree looked even taller when they were closer. It was taller than a new, shiny Twoleg Monster. _I can't even see the top! Where is the top?_ Wondered Dewkit. "We were going to climb the tree!" Breezekit screeched. Littlepaw looked at Icepaw, then back at the kits. "No! You can't climb the Sun Oak!" Icepaw growled. "Why not, Icepaw? We can come too! It'll be fun!" Littlepaw mewed. Icepaw finally came to an agreement with Littlepaw. _Holy StarClan, am I dreaming? This is so exciting!_ Dewkit thought. "Let us go first," Icepaw exclaimed. She stuck her sharp claws into the bark and started to make her way up, Littlepaw behind her, and Dewkit not far behind, with Breezekit tagging along at the back. Breezekit leapt onto a branch, which looked thick, but actually it was the thinnest branch of them all. "Help me!" he yowled, the horror in his tone. He was hanging off the branch, his hind legs dangled in the air, and his front paws clutched hard onto the fragile plant. "BREEZEKIT!" shouted Icepaw, leaping down to save him. "I'm here to help!" Icepaw spoke. She was trying her best not to fall off of the branch, and she finally reached Breezekit. She took the scruff of his neck and dropped him onto a thicker branch. Under Icepaw's weight, the branch snapped. Icepaw found herself plummeting down to the hard, frozen-dirt ground. "No! Icepaw!" howled Littlepaw, making his way down the tree. Dewkit came down too, and looked over at Icepaw's unmoving body. "GET SAILCLAW NOW, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Littlepaw growled. Dewkit and Breezekit ran to the Medicine Den, faster than they ever had. Inside, there were brambles on the ceiling, and herbs in the store of the den, of all different colours. Sailclaw, the golden Medicine Cat was sat down, licking his paws clean. "Hello, you two! What's the problem?" he asked, ears twitching. "Come quickly, Sailclaw! It's Icepaw! You have to come quick!" they both howled. Rapidly, all three rushed over to the space where Icepaw lay. "Move, Littlepaw. I have to see to her!" Sailclaw rasped. Littlepaw stepped back and Sailclaw took a step forth. He put his paws on her chest and said, "She's dead. She isn't breathing." Littlepaw nudged his littermate with a paw. "NO! ICEPAW! PLEASE! NO… No…" he cried, licking his sister's fur, wishing Sailclaw had faked it and she wasn't harmed at all. He sat there for a while, with Sailclaw on his side. Silverwing came over to the two kits and asked them what happened. Their mother was astonished that they had caused Icepaw's death. She then forced them inside the Nursery. Dewkit looked outside, the night sky whispered, _"Water can save us all…"_

Chapter Three:

"Wake up! Dewkit, wake up!" Silverwing meowed, nudging her daughter. Dewkit's eyes opened sleepily. _What? Oh yes! It's my ceremony today!_ Breezekit was sitting by the entrance, tongue sticking out. They all walked outside together, and Stormstar sat on the MossRock, grooming herself. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the MossRock for a Clan Meeting!" she called. Cats gathered around, while Ripplestream leapt onto the rock beside Stormstar. "Today, two kits are ready to become apprentices. Dewkit, Breezekit, step forward." Dewkit stepped forward, excitement rushing all around her. Breezekit took one huge step. "Dewkit, Breezekit, do you wish to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your Life?" Dewkit looked up at the sun. "Yes! I-I mean I do…" she meowed. "I do," Breezekit echoed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice names, Dewkit, you shall be known as Dewpaw. And Breezekit, you shall be known as Breezepaw, Clan dismissed." _What about our Mentors?_ Dewpaw thought. Breezepaw licked Silverwing and Dewpaw did the same. "I am so proud of you!" she purred, a joyful tone in her voice. Dewpaw and Breezepaw rushed to the apprentices' den. It was huge, moss in neat spaces. There were twigs on the floor, and the walls had ivy growing on it. Later in the night, Littlepaw came in to sit down in the corner of the den. Dewpaw felt sympathy for him, but before she could go to comfort him, a huge figure came in. It was Stormstar! "I forgot to give you two mentors. Breezepaw, Ripplestream will be your mentor, and Dewpaw," she spoke, " _I_ will be your mentor." _What?! That's such an honour!_ Dewpaw said in her mind. "Training starts tomorrow at Sunrise, get some rest," she reminded them. Dewpaw curled up into a ball and slept.

In the middle of the night, Sailclaw woke up, after hearing a prophecy. "Stormstar!" he yelled, rushing to his leader's den. Stormstar blinked open her eyes sleepily. "Yes?" she yawned, stretching out her muscles. Sailclaw looked at Stormstar. "I've just received a prophecy! The Lake will run red with innocent blood, but there are three that can save us. Water, Ice and Wind," he explained. "What does that mean?" Stormstar asked. Sailclaw didn't reply, he just shook his head.

The next morning, Dewpaw awoke to see Breezepaw curled up in the corner of the den. It was almost dawn. Dewpaw walked over to where her brother lay peacefully. She woke him up, and they both walked quietly outside. Ripplestream and Stormstar were sharing a mouse, and they told the two apprentices to get something to eat. They shared a luscious, juicy vole, and they were soon very full. "That was good, now let's get a drink!" Breezepaw purred. They left the camp to see the pond. Breezepaw lapped at the water, while Dewpaw stared into it. "Look! You can see your reflection!" Dewpaw mewed. They had never been out of camp, they only had water from a moss ball. "That's cool!" Breezepaw meowed. Dewpaw started to look even deeper into the water. She didn't know, but a majestic ball of water hovered above her head. "Dewpaw!" Breezepaw yelled. Dewpaw screeched and stopped focusing. The water splashed back in the pond. "Dewpaw! You just… controlled water!" Breezepaw said. He looked at her, amazed. "That's amazing!" "It's not!" Dewpaw cried, "keep this a secret, please!" Dewpaw rushed back into camp. "I'm a freak!" she yelled. She sat back in her den, crying. Her powers had let her cry; cats could never do that. "Dewpaw?" Littlepaw said as he came in. "NOT NOW, LITTLEPAW!" she snapped back. She curled up, feeling as if her life was ruined. _It's all a dream… Go back to sleep. Dewpaw, go back to sleep._

Chapter Four:

Breezepaw came into the apprentices' den and nudged his sister with a paw. "Training!" he whispered. Dewpaw was awake, and she got up to lick her pelt nice and clean. Breezepaw left the den, followed by Dewpaw, who still felt like her life was destroyed. _Just forget it, I have no powers, because it isn't normal._ She thought. Stormstar and Ripplestream came up to them and asked, "What do you want to learn?" Dewpaw thought about this for a moment. "Battle Training!" she squealed. Stormstar nodded. Ripplestream then asked Breezepaw. "Hunting!" he mewed. "Very well, I guess we'll be splitting up, then," Stormstar purred to her deputy. They all started to trot out of the camp, but when they reached the forest, they split up.

Breezepaw was learning fast. "Let's do the hunting crouch," Ripplestream meowed. He crouched down, his tail still, but pointing up to the clouds above. Breezepaw did his best to copy his mentor, but he couldn't keep his tail still. "Good," Ripplestream commented, "There's a mouse over there. Why don't you try to catch it?" Breezepaw nodded. He got into his hunting crouch and pounced at it, although he was fast, the mouse was quicker. It ran towards Ripplestream who got it in one swipe. "How did you do that?" he asked. Ripplestream replied, "Practice. You did good for your first try, and you need to be as light as a feather. I forgot to tell you. Don't put your weight on your paws or the mouse will feel it." Breezepaw set his eyes on another mouse, and walked up to it. His paws had barely any weight on them. He unsheathed his claws, and pounced. The mouse didn't see him, so Breezepaw landed flat on it. In rage, he ripped his claws across the mouse's throat, leaving a trail of blood where it had been sitting. Breezepaw dropped his catch next to Ripplestream's, and licked his paw. "Good!" purred Ripplestream, "That's enough for today."

Meanwhile, Stormstar was telling Dewpaw to have her claws unsheathed in Training. She did so, and Stormstar told her to attack. She leapt and raked her claws down Stormstar's tail. Stormstar attacked back, with claws sheathed. Dewpaw fell over, but rapidly arose again. She jumped and bit Stormstar's ear, and landed back on her four paws. She leapt again, but this time, knocking Stormstar off her paws. Blood streaming from her neck, Stormstar got up. "Good job!" she purred. Dewpaw was honoured. They walked back home to camp, where they saw Ripplestream and Breezepaw bringing back fresh-kill. "Hi!" said Dewpaw. Breezepaw tried to speak through a mouthful of mouse. He dropped it in the fresh-kill pile. "Hey," he greeted his Littermate. After dragging prey to the Elders' Tree, talking about their day, and play-fighting, they could finally sleep. "Goodnight, Breezepaw and Littlepaw," Dewpaw mewed, and she curled up and closed her eyes. She woke up in a bright place, stars everywhere. _Am I dreaming?_ She looked around. Ghost cats groomed each other and rushed around. "Who are you?" asked a black she-cat. Dewpaw saw that the outline of her body was white. "D-Dewpaw…" she answered. The cat looked at her. "You're ThunderClan, right? But you're not dead. H-How did you get here? I'm Dawnstar." "Well, I err… I just went to sleep and woke up here! Am I dreaming?" Dewpaw replied. Dawnstar looked at her. "Did anyone send you here?" Dawnstar spoke. Dewpaw shook her head. "You should just be able to wake up, Dewpaw. Just try," Dawnstar meowed. Dewpaw tried as hard as she could, and started to fade. "Farewell… Dewpaw…" Dawnstar yowled.

Chapter Five:

The very next day, Dewpaw awoke to feel sore everywhere. "Ugh…" she coughed. Breezepaw looked at her. "We're swimming today!" he purred. _Oh no! Please! I don't want to do anything related to water… my powers!_ Dewpaw followed Breezepaw quietly to where Stormstar and Ripplestream stood. Their pelts were glowing in the harsh sunlight above them. They wandered off out of camp. A few long minutes of walking later, they reached a shallow pond. "This is where the beginners swim," Ripplestream explained. His tail swished back and forth. "Most cats don't swim, because they don't like water, but actually, it's very refreshing," Stormstar mewed, "I want you to get in and get used to the water." Breezepaw got in, feeling excited. But Dewpaw was nervous. _What if this triggers my powers?_ She got in, and felt nothing happening. "Can we go underwater?" Breezepaw begged, loudly. "Not just yet, let Dewpaw get used to the water first." Dewpaw splashed around. A few minutes later, Stormstar let them go under. "Hold your breath," she warned. Breezepaw held his breath and ducked under, while Dewpaw did the same. After a few seconds, Breezepaw got out of the pond. "It's hard to hold your breath for a long time," he mewed. Stormstar nodded, "Soon you will develop strong lungs to hold your breath longer." Ripplestream looked in. "Is Dewpaw still in there?" Ripplestream asked. "Yes, she's fine." "But she's been in there a long time," Breezepaw meowed. Ripplestream looked worried. "Stormstar, she isn't moving," he said at last. "What?! DEWPAW!" she howled, diving in. She grabbed Dewpaw by the scruff and heaved her out of the water. She coughed. "Wait, why did you pull me out?" Dewpaw mewed. Stormstar looked at Ripplestream. "Y-You… You weren't moving… We thought you were dead." Dewpaw looked confused. _What? W-Why? I was fine…_ she added, in her mind. Stormstar said, "Let's get back to camp." She started heading off, but saw Breezepaw and Dewpaw standing there. "Can me and Dewpaw stay here for a bit?" he asked, hoping. Stormstar nodded and left, Ripplestream tagging along. "Wait, why are we staying?" "Your powers, Dewpaw! I don't think you can just stay underwater for a long time. I think you can breathe underwater. Try it! And plus, I think people are noticing. Should we tell?" "No! I'm not trying that, and no! Don't tell anyone!" she growled, hissing aswell, "We should get back to camp before they're worried." They both head back, a heavy secret in their hearts, feeling very afraid.

Moons later, in the Dark Forest, the enemies of StarClan, Tigerstar watched over Dewpaw and her brother. "Hawkfrost!" he snarled to his son, "Could you fetch Dewpaw? She's in LeafClan." Hawkfrost looked back at him. "Why? Why are you watching over LeafClan, we should be watching over _our_ Clans? ShadowClan, RiverClan…" Tigerstar looked back over to where Dewpaw went to fetch a Moss ball for the kits. "Because I heard that she had powers! Go and fetch her!" he ordered, claws unsheathing. Hawkfrost dipped his head and padded over to get Dewpaw. He woke her up, and she awoke into the Dark Forest. "Where am I? Am I in StarClan again? Dawnstar!" she screamed. Hawkfrost looked at her and then back into the trees. "I am Hawkfrost, come on, we need to meet Tigerstar," Hawkfrost yowled. Dewpaw followed him, knowing Tigerstar was evil. _No! Not Tigerstar…_ she thought. Hawkfrost stopped running and sat beside Tigerstar. Dewpaw looked at his fangs, his scars, and his flame-like amber eyes. _It's him!_

Chapter Six:

"Dewpaw, you can't have these powers. We must take them from you," Tigerstar meowed. "Oh yes please! Wait… no! You're evil! You can't! You'll use them for power!" Dewpaw spoke. Hawkfrost leapt onto her, swiping her, while Tigerstar took the power from her. Fortunately, she woke up. Breezepaw was patting her with his paw. "How did you get that scar?" he asked, looking at a patch on Dewpaw where there was no fur, blood on the edges. "I had a dream where I was battling Tigerstar and Hawkfrost," she explained. Breezepaw looked astonished. "And they gave you that scar?!" he screeched, "Dewpaw, if cats want you because of your powers, we'd better tell everyone, so that they can protect you." "Breezepaw, that's a terrible idea. We're not doing that!" she spoke softly. She licked her paws, and then swiped it around her forehead, trying to avoid the nasty scar. "Dewpaw, we don't have training today, but we have an assessment tomorrow. How about we practice your powers?" he suggested. Dewpaw nodded, and followed Breezepaw out of the camp. Littlepaw saw them from where he was sitting in the Clearing, and tagged along. He watched them reach the pond, and then he saw Dewpaw make water float in the air. It hung majestically and mysteriously in the air. Littlepaw rushed in and bumped into Breezepaw. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?!" he hissed. The water splashed back into the pond, and Dewpaw shifted her tail. "I sort of… _have powers_ …" Dewpaw told him, scared. Littlepaw looked at Breezepaw. "You _knew_ about this and didn't tell me?!" he cried. Breezepaw nodded, "Please keep it a secret! Dewpaw doesn't want anyone to know!" Littlepaw shook his head. "No! This is the prophecy Sailclaw received! The lake will run red with innocent blood. There are three who can save us. _Water_ , Ice and Wind!" he exclaimed. He rushed off. "Ugh, he's getting Stormstar and Sailclaw, I know it!" Dewpaw cried. She made water float in the air, and then splashed it all over Breezepaw. "Hey!" he screamed. "Listen, it was your fault! Why did you tell that it was a secret?!" she cried.

Minutes later, Littlepaw came back, Stormstar, Ripplestream, Sailclaw and Silverwing with him. "Dewpaw, is what Littlepaw said true?" she asked, anger in her eyes. Silverwing looked into Dewpaw's eyes, longingly. "Y-Yes…" she spoke. She showed them that she could make water float in the air. "Dewpaw, you…" Sailclaw breathed, "Show us more." Dewpaw shrugged. "I don't have more, or at least I don't know," she explained. Stormstar looked at her. Breezepaw shrugged too. Ripplestream was the next to speak. "Dewpaw, in the first swimming lesson. You held your breath for so long… Try breathing underwater this time." Dewpaw hopped into the pond. She tried to breathe like she did on land, and it worked. "Yes!" she purred, and realised she was speaking under the water. She pushed her head above the surface and saw that all six cats surrounding her looked amazed. She looked at her mother. She had more of a loving, proud face than an amazed one. "Dewpaw, where did your scar go?" Breezepaw asked. The scar on Dewpaw's forehead had vanished. She shrugged. She then heard the same whisper in the sky as she did when she was a kit. ' _Water can save us all…'_ but it kept repeating.

Chapter Seven:

After moons of training, hunting, swimming, and two journeys to the Moonstone, it was time for the Warrior Assessment. "Now, you have to hunt as much prey as you can, and then we can have a battle, then swimming. Dewpaw! _No_ powers allowed." Stormstar told them. Ripplestream watched his apprentice run off, and he licked his paws in amusement. Dewpaw scurried off to catch prey. _Forgive me StarClan if I use my powers by accident! I'll try not to use them!_ She told her ancestors. She could smell the fresh scent of rabbit around her. She opened her mouth to taste the air. The odour clung onto the trees. She sniffed around, and saw it. Licking her lips, she unsheathed her claws and darted towards it. She pounced and landed on top of it. It tried to escape, but Dewpaw bit its neck and it jerked once, then lay still. A while later, Stormstar and Ripplestream called the two apprentices, and they came, carrying prey in their jaws. They saw that Littlepaw had joined them, with his mentor, Cloudclaw behind him. "Littlepaw will be joining us on the assessment," Ripplestream told them, "he has caught prey, and buried it. You shall do the same." Without waiting one second, Dewpaw buried her prey: a rabbit, two crows, a vole and a mouse. "Now, we shall battle," Cloudclaw meowed. Dewpaw saw Littlepaw and Breezepaw unsheathe their claws, and get ready. _No Powers…_ Dewpaw reminded herself. She let her claws slide out. When Stormstar said to begin, Littlepaw flung himself and Breezepaw, and Dewpaw crashed into them. Breezepaw ended up on Dewpaw, but she flung him off with her back legs. Littlepaw rushed up to swipe Dewpaw, and she hit him back. Dewpaw had blood gashing from her side, but she ran up to Breezepaw and struck him. Littlepaw leapt on top of Breezepaw, and swiped him with his small, but powerful claws. "Stop!" Stormstar ordered. The three stopped fighting. "We are going to the large pond," she told them. They squealed in merriment and excitement. They walked off together. _Oh no! I forgot! Water! No powers… no powers…_ she said silently when she got there. Littlepaw jumped in, and then Dewpaw did. Breezepaw stepped in, feeling his fur spike up violently. The water was quite warm, with a tang of cold water. Dewpaw was doing all the different strokes, while Littlepaw was only doing his favourite. Breezepaw was practicing the one he was worst at. Dewpaw dived underwater, and Littlepaw did the same. They ended up swimming into each other, and touching noses. When they got back up, Littlepaw asked, "Dewpaw, will you be my mate?" Dewpaw felt craziness running around in her veins. Her heart raced. ' _Yes_ ' she thought. They both went under again and Dewpaw said, "Yes! Of course!" Littlepaw smiled and Dewpaw giggled. _Well, I have a mate now! Haha!_ She said in her mind. Stormstar asked them to get out and they all obeyed. "Here are your scores. Littlepaw, yes!" she mewed. Littlepaw laughed, he was going to be a warrior! "Dewpaw…" Dewpaw felt like brambles were prickling her pelt. "Yes." _I'M A WARRIOR! YES! And I'm with Littlepaw!_ "Breezepaw, yes!" Breezepaw cheered. "Let's get back to camp," Stormstar purred. They walked back to their home, and entered the Clearing. Dewpaw watched the Moonlight, which brightened her fur. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the MossRock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar shouted across the Clan. Cats gathered around, the moon streaking their fur. "Today, three apprentices are going to become warriors. Littlepaw, Dewpaw, Breezepaw, step forward. You three, I expect Icepaw's looking down on you, and she would have been a great warrior. Littlepaw, you shall be known as Littleclaw. Dewpaw, you shall be known as Dewdrop. Breezepaw, you shall be known as Breezepelt. StarClan honours your bravery and courage, and I welcome you as full warriors of LeafClan." "Littleclaw! Dewdrop! Breezepelt! Littleclaw! Dewdrop! Breezepelt!" The Clan chanted. Dewdrop looked at her Clan, then at her brother, and then at her mate. _Tonight is perfect._ Breezepelt walked over to the entrance of the camp, and sat down. "Our vigil!" he spoke. Dewdrop sat down next to him, and Littleclaw sat beside _her._ She stared at the almost-full moon. _It will soon be the gathering,_ she thought, _Thank you for everything, StarClan._

Chapter Eight:

When the dawn broke in, Dewdrop said, "It's over, we can go now." Breezepelt licked his paw, while Littleclaw stared at the dazzling sunrise. Dewdrop hopped over to her new den. It was underneath a tree, and it looked so small. _How do all the warriors fit in here?_ She walked in, to see that it was colossal, and there were little moss beds everywhere. Cats were in their heavy sleep on some of them. Dewdrop saw Ripplestream in the corner of the den, the only bit of him moving was his chest rising up and down repeatedly. Dewdrop walked over to an empty bed and lay down. She saw her brother come in, with blue eyes glowing in excitement. Littleclaw was behind him, and he sat next to Dewdrop. "Ah, I need a good old rest," he purred. He curled up, and silently closed his eyes. Breezepelt was trying to find a way to get comfy. Dewdrop closed her eyes, and stretched out her legs. "Ah, goodnight," she spoke, in barely a whisper.

"Dewdrop, wake up!" ordered Ripplestream, loudly. She opened her bright blue eyes, and looked at the deputy. "Do you want to go on a patrol with us?" he asked her. It had been moons since she had become a warrior, and she knew that Ripplestream would retire soon enough. "Yes, of course," she mewed, blinking her sleepy eyes. Ripplestream left the Warriors' den, and trotted to the entrance of the camp. Littleclaw, Bluewing, Swiftwind, Voltspark, Tabbytail and Rosepaw were waiting there. "Are you all here?" Ripplestream asked. All cats nodded. They padded outside the camp. _I love border patrols! It's just stupid when all the other Clans try to steal our territory._ Dewdrop thought, mindlessly. She skidded to a halt, when she saw AshClan cats over the border. "Get out!" Ripplestream hissed. The cats came into closer view when they walked up to them. In lead of the patrol was AshClan's horrid deputy, Fernclaw. Hissing, he unsheathed his claws from his dark brown paws, and leapt. He fell straight onto Ripplestream, who tried his best to get Fernclaw off of him. Dewdrop saw blood raking everywhere. Tabbytail was wrestling Mistdash, while Voltspark was pinning down Rockfall. Yarrowpaw had got Rosepaw to the ground. Bluewing was swiping Snowflower, while Swiftwind tried to help Ripplestream, and Littleclaw was getting attacked by Redfur. Dewdrop had a choice. _No! Who should I save? Ripplestream or Littleclaw?_ She stopped. She couldn't bear to see any of them get killed. She flung herself on top of Redfur, hissing, and growling. She then realised. All the other AshClan cats were on top of Ripplestream. _No!_ she yowled. They soon left his body and snarled. Fernclaw was the only one against Ripplestream, clawing through the helpless deputy's throat. Dewdrop lifted her paws and then pushed them across the air as if she was acting. Water pushed Fernclaw out of the way. He gave a retreat yowl, and rushed off into the trees. The other AshClan warriors followed, trailing crimson-red blood everywhere. "Ripplestream!" Bluewing screeched, pawing her brother. _No! Ripplestream!_ Dewdrop padded over to where the dead deputy lay, and dug her nose into his fur. _Ripplestream…_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the MossRock for a Clan Meeting," called Stormstar. All cats gathered around. Stormstar looked lonely without her deputy. And what was even worse was that Ripplestream was her mate. They looked at Ripplestream's body in sadness and shock. "Today, we have to start with the bad news. Ripplestream is dead." All cats had sadness in their eyes. "He was murdered by Fernclaw, the AshClan deputy. Now, I must name LeafClan's new deputy, but first, let's give thanks to StarClan for the life of Ripplestream." Stormstar looked at his body, silent. A few moments later, she continued, "I know this is breaking the code, but I name Dewdrop as the new deputy of LeafClan. She has powers, and she's in the prophecy, she was also my apprentice, and is my granddaughter. I will let her mentor the next apprentice." The cats understood. Dewdrop was a good warrior but she hadn't mentored an apprentice. _Thank you, Stormstar. Ripplestream, my grandfather, I will miss you. I know you weren't my mentor, but you taught me so much._ She let the moonlight ripple across her fur. "Next, we have the good news. Rosepaw fought well in the battle today. I shall name her a warrior by the powers of StarClan. Rosepaw, you shall be known as Rosethorn. StarClan honours your bravery and courage. I welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." The Clan looked at Rosethorn. "Rosethorn! Dewdrop! Rosethorn! Dewdrop!" they chanted.

Chapter Nine:

It was many moons later when Breezepelt and Rosethorn became mates and had their kits: Shadowkit, a black she-kit, Blazekit, a ginger tom, and Willowkit, a white she-kit. _I wonder if one of them are in the prophecy. I feel lonely right now, being the only cat with powers._ Dewdrop thought. "Hey, Dewdrop. Do you want to go out with me? The moon is perfect!" Littleclaw purred. Dewdrop accepted, and they went out together. Dewdrop heard the faintest of whispers _'Ice… Ice… Ice…'_ She looked at Littleclaw. "Did you hear that?" Littleclaw looked back. "Hear what?" _I'm hearing voices again…_ Once they reached the slope, they sat together, pelts rubbing each other's, and tails clinging onto each other. _Thank you StarClan._ She said in her mind. With a paw, she splattered water to the moon, showing StarClan a thanks. She looked up at the night sky and watched a star swerve down the aurora, which lay in the darkness, brightening the night.

 **The end.**

 _Copyright, Warriors of LeafClan, 2017, YoshimiTheCat._

Next Book:

Warriors of LeafClan – Book Two - Willow in the frost

 **WARRIORS ORIGINALLY BY ERIN HUNTER.**


End file.
